Break Up With Him
by KMFinchel
Summary: He knows he shouldn't be call her right now. They aren't together. She's with HIM. But he's been out all night at a frat party and has had a few beers and well, he misses her.
**This story is inspired by the song "Break Up with Him" by Old Dominion. I cannot get this story out of my head and I've been hearing this song nonstop. I do not own the song, nor any of the Glee characters. Enjoy!**

It was January and it was cold. He made his way back to his dorm room and turned on the radio and was now lying in bed willing himself to just go to sleep and not call. He knows he shouldn't be call her right now. They aren't together. She's with HIM. But he's been out all night at a frat party and has had a few beers and well, he misses her. He wished he could facetime her and hear about the fun night she probably had in NY. Like they used to. Before things went bad.

Then "Faithfully" comes on the radio and all hell breaks loose in his mind. Why this song? It must be a sign.

Before he knows it, his phone is in his hand and his fingers dance to his favorites list and its ringing.

"Hello?" she answered groggily.

"Hey Rach. What are you doing?" Finn asks.

"Well I was sleeping. Its 3 am my time Finn. Are you ok?" Rachel knows she shouldn't be talking to him. That they can't just be friends. Ever.

"I'm good. I just I miss you. Faithfully came on the radio and I miss you ok?" Finn says as he lays back on his bed, takes a deep breath, and lets out a huge sigh.

"Finn. You know we shouldn't be talking. I'm with Evan." Rachel now was very awake and very aware. She and Finn hadn't spoken in months. That was the rule. They were finished. Done. Moving on.

"Rach you know you don't love him like you love me. You know it." Finn was feeling cocky with his beer buzz right now.

"Finn stop. Have you been drinking?" Rachel knew this type of arrogance in Finn.

"No. Yes. Not a lot". Busted.

"I'm going to hang up now Finn. Good night." And with that, she's gone.

Finn threw his phone across the room and rolled over. This sucked. What does Evan have that he doesn't? Then he passes out.

* * *

April rolls around and it's his birthday and he's out at a bar with his friends. He's turning 21 and everyone is laughing and smiling and shouting. A few girls from school are there and flirting and the next thing he knows he's kissing one of them. No doubt he likes it, but it's not HER. He comes up for air as his friend Steve orders a round of shots and they all partake. Things get fuzzy from there. There's more kissing and he's in his room now and that same girl is in his bed. He knows her and she's in one of his classes but he hasn't let himself go this far since Rachel left. As they reach his bed in the back of his mind his thoughts trail off to Rachel. It's his birthday. She didn't call.

He lets himself live for once. He's waiting for her and maybe he always will be, but he's with a girl now and she's naked in his bed and he lets himself go. He lets himself live. He's a 21 year old boy and he loves a girl who's far away and is dating someone else. Those thoughts leave him as he enters the girl and let's himself feel again. For once. He's moaning and she's moaning and it feels good to feel wanted.

Finn wakes up in the morning with the worst hangover of his life. The girl is gone and he feels like his head might explode. He checks his phone to see the time. 11:30 am. Then he sees it. A text from Rachel. Sent last night while he was otherwise occupied.

R: **Happy Birthday Finn. Hope you are having fun! ;)**

Fuck. He texts back a quick text.

F: **Thanks it was fun. Sorry I missed your message.**

She responds quickly. Quicker than she usually does. Not that they text much. Or at all for that matter.

R: **I figured you were out and busy. I was just thinking about you on your special day. Enjoy your hangover LOL.**

With that he lets it go. He knows if he texts her back this will go on all day and maybe longer and she had made it clear all those months ago that she is with someone else.

* * *

It's June and he's moved home for the summer before his senior year of college. He's getting an apartment with some of his friends in the fall and he's starting to feel like a real grown up. He has a summer job lifeguarding at the lake. It's pretty chill and easy money. It's not so bad.

One day he's getting ready to go on shift. He takes his place at the lifeguard station and begins to survey the area. He's sitting up on his high chair, lifeguard buoy in hand, and he sees her. With him. He had no idea if and when Rachel would even be home this summer. But there she is. Laying in a white bikini on a giant blanket with him. She looks different. More mature. He cringes as he sees her kiss Evan on the lips and laugh.

He can tell though. He knows her. She doesn't love Evan like she loves him. The way she looks at Evan is not even close to the way she looks at Finn. Finn tries to distract himself until his break, making sure he's doing his job. It's not too crowded though and his eye keeps wandering back to that white bikini splashing in the water and flirting with that boy.

An hour later he's on his break and decides to go over to them. Might as well break the ice now because he has no idea how long they are in town for.

Finn catches them off guard as he approaches their blanket. "Hey Rach! I didn't know you were in town!"

Rachel jumps a mile and stands up hastily. Evan looks at a shirtless Finn confused but also stands up. "Oh hi Finn." She looks him up and down seeing him in his red lifeguard boy shorts and putting two and two together. "You work at the lake?"

Evan is standing there clueless to this exchange and Finn decides to be the bigger man and introduce himself. "Hey man, I'm Finn. Are you in town visiting with Rachel?" Finn extends his hand to shake Evan's.

"Oh you're Finn? Hi, I'm Evan. Yeah I came down for a few days to meet Rachel's dads and see her hometown. Nice to meet you too." Evan seems hesitant. He knows who Finn is.

Rachel stands there between them in an awkward silence. No one is sure what to do.

"Well I should be getting back to my station. It's nice to see you Rachel. Enjoy your stay." Finn walks away, not looking back at the pair behind him. How did they get here? To this odd place in their relationship where it was awkward to even say hi anymore.

Finn sits back up in his lifeguard stand and back to work. He notices that Rachel is acting differently now that she knows he's there and watching. No more small kisses and flirting. Just the two of them chatting casually on their beach blanket. They left soon after. Finn felt relieved.

* * *

Two weeks later he's at a bar in Lima with his brother and Puck. He doesn't see much of them when he's at school since everyone is busy during the year. He's having a good time, catching up with everyone and their plans for after college. Kurt's going to move to NY permanently and Puck's probably moving to L.A. and Finn's going to be a music teacher somewhere and all is feeling right for once.

Then she walks in. He hadn't seen her since the lake and didn't dare ask Kurt about her. He didn't want to know. It was clear she had moved on. Like had a serious boyfriend.

She walks in with Quinn, who he also hadn't seen in ages. Rachel was wearing a short black dress and strappy sandals and looked hot as hell. She had grown her bangs out too.

The two groups collided and there was hugging and chatting and still this awkward cloud hanging over the group. Rachel walks over to Finn as the rest of the group continues to talk and gives him a hug.

"Hey," is all she managed to get out.

"Where's Evan?" he asks. Why did he ask that? He doesn't care.

"Oh he only stayed for a few days to meet my dads and see where I grew up. He headed back to NY already. I'm leaving just after the 4th." Rachel was playing with the straw in her drink and not really making eye contact with him.

"Cool," Finn muttered. "Well I'm going to get another drink? Want one?"

"I'm good for now. Thanks." Rachel wandered back to the group and Finn wandered to the bar and not much else was said that night.

Many drinks later and everyone took cabs back to their houses and Finn plopped into his childhood bed. He felt strange. Why does she keep popping up? How can he move on if she's always going to be there, lingering in the background?

His phone rings. It's her.

"Hey Rach. Are you ok? Why are you calling me?" Not that he minded but she never calls anymore.

"I just. Why is it weird now? I mean, we loved each other once right?" She asks.

"You mean we LOVE each other still."

"Finn." she says in a stern voice.

"What Rachel? You know you still love me. You don't look at him the way you look at me." Finn knows this is true.

"I shouldn't have called. This was a bad idea." Rachel sighed into the phone.

"Well you wouldn't have called at all if you loved him more than me." Then he hears the click.

* * *

It's October and he's going to visit Kurt for a long weekend. Rachel's play is opening and she had front row seats for both of them. He had contemplated not going at all, but decided that he really did want to see her shine. This is what she's wanted for so long and he loves that he can be a part of it in some way. Plus, he never wants to miss an opportunity to see her sing.

Rachel is amazing. Every scene. Every song. She nailed it. He and Kurt go backstage to congratulate her.

Rachel sees them through the crowd and lights up. Her eyes slightly teary but welcoming. "Hey guys! Did you like the show?"

Kurt screams "Of course" and they jump up and down and hug while Finn stands there, a bystander to the celebration.

Rachel stops and looks up at him.

"You were great Rach. Amazing. I'm so proud of you," and he pulls her in for a hug. They stand like that for a moment before she pulls away.

"Do you guys want to come to the cast party? It'll be a blast I promise!" She looks up at them for an answer, but really she's just waiting to see what Finn's answer will be. Rachel knows Kurt can't turn down a Broadway party.

"Um, yeah. Sounds great. Where's Evan? Do we all want to ride together?" Finn threw Evan's name in the mix because to be quite honest, he was wondering where the hell he was.

"Oh Evan was busy and couldn't come tonight. It's just us three riding over there so we can fit in one cab." Kurt and Finn exchanged a look but didn't dare comment. Tonight wasn't about that.

It was nice to see Rachel in her element. The party was in full effect and Rachel was getting all of the attention. She was glowing. They'd been broken up for over a year and he hadn't seen her like this in a long time. It was nice. It's also moments like this that make him realize that he still loves her.

She had initiated the break up. She wanted space and experience and a life he couldn't be a part of at that moment. He fought her for a little while on it, but eventually it became so exhausting. She was also dating someone else.

Rachel walks up to them with a glass of champagne in her hand. "I just wanted to thank you so much for coming you guys! It means a lot to me."

"Well Rachel, I told you I would never miss your opening night. I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Finn wanted to follow it up with "and your boyfriend couldn't be bothered to come" but knew it would ruin her night. How could someone not come to their girlfriend's opening night on Broadway?

* * *

It's Christmas Eve, his favorite night of the year. He's home from college and so is Kurt. Everyone is hanging out getting ready for the party his parents are throwing. He loves Christmas.

He knows Rachel's dads will come like they do every year. Last year it was super awkward because things were still fresh and Rachel didn't want to come. Now he feels like he's just numb to it all. This is his new normal. Sure he's dated. Even slept with a few girls. None of them were Rachel though. None would ever be Rachel.

Soon the Berry's arrived, and to his surprise Rachel was with them. She was wearing dark jeans and a sparkly red sweater, her hair longer than ever before. It's strange looking at her now as a grown woman. When they started dating she was so young and still a kid in many ways. He wishes he had known that when they hit adulthood everything would go to shit.

They give each other a hug. The tension not so bad anymore. He wishes he could hate her or find some giant flaw. That would make it easier not to care.

The night goes on and gifts are exchanged and carols are sung. Later in the night Finn and Rachel end up on the couch in the den watching "It's a Wonderful Life". The silence between them is familiar now. They haven't talked much this year.

"So how long are you in town for?" he asks, trying to break the ice a little.

"I'm going home in two days. I didn't get much time off from the show." Rachel pulls her feet underneath her on the couch to readjust herself. She isn't really sure how to sit next to him anymore.

"Cool. I go back to school January 5th. I have an apartment now. It's really cool. Makes me feel all grown up," he smirks.

"Yeah Kurt told me. I'm really proud of you Finn. You've really done well for yourself. A music teacher is just so perfect for you." She moves a little closer on the couch, this time making eye contact as she spoke.

"I'm proud of you too Rachel. We both seem to have found our way huh?" Now they are facing each other on the couch. Things were starting to feel vaguely normal.

"See Finn. We needed this. We needed to be apart to make this happen." Soon their faces were close. Too close. Finn pulled back before their lips met.

"Rachel stop. Stop this. We could have made it work. You told me you couldn't focus on your life while trying to balance things with me and then you started dating HIM. Stop trying to justify the breakup as a necessary thing. And now here you are sitting on this couch with me and your boyfriend is probably somewhere else thinking about YOU. UGH I can't do this anymore. It's been a year and I still feel shitty because of you. Every day I think about you. Do you think about me?" Finn finally stopped to take a breath, waiting for her response.

"Yes. I think about you every day. "

"Then why are you still with him? You staying with him just makes me feel like the biggest piece of crap ever. I know you love me. "

"Finn. You have to understand. I do love you. I do. But-"

Finn cuts her off. "You love me but not enough to break it off with him." He looks at Rachel and waits for an answer, but one never comes. Finn exits the room without looking back. She never calls out for him to stop.

* * *

It's the beginning of May and Finn life keeps pummeling forward. He's gearing up for graduation, then moving to NY to teach at a private music school. Burt had connections and got him an interview and he nailed it. He and Kurt are going to get an apartment together to save money and he's super pumped.

He's just putting the keys into his apartment door when his phone rings. It's her. Why is she calling? Besides a few casual texts and her wishing him a Happy Birthday, they've had little to no contact since Christmas.

"Hello? Rachel?" Finn closes the apartment door behind him as he waits to hear her voice on the line.

"Hi Finn. Are you busy?" Her voice had an excited but hesitant tone to it.

"No I just walked in the door actually. Is everything ok?" Finn places his bag down on the counter. His mind starts panicking about what she's going to say next. Oh God, what if she's engaged?

"Everything's great actually. I did it Finn. I got nominated. For a Tony." Rachel's voice broke and he could tell she was crying on the other end of the line. He wishes he were there in person.

"Rachel this is amazing. You did it. All of those years ago when you told me you'd win a Tony by 25." He laughs.

"Finn don't jinx me! I haven't won yet!"

"You will. I saw you perform in that show. You're going to win." Finn felt his heart swell a little. He was so genuinely happy for her.

"Well I have to make some other phone calls but I wanted you to hear it from me. You always were my own personal cheerleader all of those years ago."

They hung up with a quick goodbye. It was the first conversation they've had in a long time that didn't involve one of them upset with the other. No feelings of sadness on the line. It felt civil. It felt nice again.

* * *

It's June and he's graduated. Living in NYC with Kurt is pretty awesome so far and he gets to spend the summer picking up shifts at a waiter at a local restaurant until school starts in the fall. Not a bad gig at all.

Upon returning home from work one afternoon he hears Kurt frantic in the other room.

"What do you mean you don't have a date? The Tony's are next weekend Rachel! No, No you can't go stag and you can't go with me. You need a real date! You can't have your date be your gay best friend. People want to see you with arm candy!"

What? How can Rachel not have a date to the Tony's? Does that Evan guy not have any balls at all? How can he not go with his girlfriend to the Tony's when she's nominated? This guys a douche!

"I don't know Rachel….I mean that's up to you….okay see you soon."

Kurt turns around to see Finn staring at him with his mouth hanging open. "Oh, so you heard that conversation?"

"Yeah, sorry but you were screaming. And why isn't Rachel's boyfriend going with her? What an ass!"

"Um, well Rachel is coming over here in about 15 minutes so I'm going to tidy up a bit. Are you going to be here?" Kurt looks him up and down as he stands there still in his all black uniform from work.

"I had planned on taking a shower and hanging out, but I can make myself scarce and stay in my room while she's here if you guys need to talk about something." Finn started to head towards the bathroom as Kurt answered.

"No, she actually wants to talk to you about something." Kurt's statement was filled with mystery but Finn wasn't even going to bother trying to figure this one out.

After showering, Finn went to his room to get dressed as he heard the front door open. He heard her familiar footsteps in the apartment and the frantic mumbling between her and Kurt. By the time he emerged from his room they had both taken a seat on the couch and were deep in conversation.

Rachel looks up to see Finn standing there in his grey athletic shorts and Ohio State t-shirt. His hair messy and damp. "Finn, I'm glad you're here. I need to talk to you about something."

Kurt makes up some excuse about having to organize his underwear drawer and runs to his room. Lies.

Finn sits next to Rachel on the couch wondering what on Earth she wants from him. He remembers the conversation he overheard with Kurt just as she begins to speak.

"So as you know the Tony's are next week. I was wondering if you'd like to be my date."

Finn couldn't help it. His eyes rolled in the back of his head so far that he was lucky they returned to their natural state. "Are you kidding me Rachel? First of all, we've barely been in the same room with each other in almost two years. Second of all, where is EV-AN during all of this? I feel it would be highly inappropriate for me to take you to the Tony's when you have a boyfriend. This could be the biggest night of your life and although I always wished it would be me next to you when it happened, I can't do this. That poor guy loves you. Take him. You always choose him anyways."

Finn stands up to go to his room before he says something he might regret. He could not believe she had the nerve to ask him to go to the Tony's with her after all of this time.

"Finn wait! Let me explain! Please just sit down for a minute." Rachel pats the couch urging Finn to rejoin her.

Finn reluctantly returns to hear her out. He sits down with a loud sigh. "Go ahead."

"We broke up. Evan and I. We're done," she blurts out.

"So you broke up and you come running to me as a fill in date? Even better Rachel. You know I always thought I'd be so happy if this happened, but I just feel nothing. "

"Finn I didn't come running. We broke up in February. It's June." Rachel began twirling the ends of her hair around her fingers. Something she only did when she was nervous.

"WAIT WHAT? You broke up four months ago and you're just telling me now?" Finn feels conflicted. He'd waited so long for her to break up with him. It was pathetic actually. Why didn't he feel better? Why wasn't he making out with her right now? Why did he feel so angry?

"Yes, I'm just telling you now. I didn't want to break up with Evan and just assume we would get back together. That wouldn't have been good for either of us. I've been busy with the play and you were finishing up school and I just wanted to ….I just needed time I guess. Time to see if you had been right all along."

Finn was stunned. "But you still need me to be your date right? Because you haven't found anyone better?" At that point he wanted to slap himself across the face. Why was he sabotaging this?

"Finn why are you so mad? I promise you this isn't malicious. Yes, I don't have a date, but that's because I always thought you would be my date. I really don't want anyone else there but you. We used to talk about this night when we were seventeen! I understand if you can't do it. Or won't do it. Just think about it."

Rachel seemed sincere. If there was one thing she wasn't, it was a liar. She always told the truth. Painfully so.

"I guess I'm mad because I've been mad at you for two years. I don't remember what it's like to not be mad at you. It feels like so long ago that we were happy. Just the two of us ready to conquer the world. Then it got so ugly and you found someone else." Finn feels dejected. Everything just felt so raw again.

"I don't want to rehash all of this. Yes, I dated Evan. You dated other girls. Slept with other girls. I get that. And maybe we'll never date again. I don't know. I would just really appreciate it if you'd consider my invitation to accompany me to the Tony's." She had a pleading look in her eye. He hated that look because it made him weak in so many ways.

"Okay," he answered.

"Okay? As in okay you'll go with me?" Her voice went an octave higher as she asked again. "Really?"

"Yes really. I just don't want to talk about anything major just yet. Let's just go and have your night in the spotlight. It will be the most time we've spent together in years."

She leaps into his lap to hug him and he can't help but bask in the familiarity of her touch.

* * *

They go to the Tony's and he thought it would be awkward but it actually was fun. She looks beautiful in her silver ball gown, hair pulled back in a low bun. Rachel walks the red carpet while he stands with her publicist on the sidelines. He was fine with it. However, Kurt did manage to find him a pretty sweet suit to wear tonight. Hopefully he can get a pic with her later.

As they walk into the theatre, Rachel leans into Finn's side and he wraps his arm around her as they find their seats.

"I still fit you know. Right here under your arm."

"Like a glove" he grins.

When she wins he kisses her on the cheek and hugs her so tight. He beams when she accepts her award and thanks him in her speech for supporting her all of those years when no one else did. It's a surreal moment. He was here for it and so thankful.

On the ride home he grabbed her hand in the back of the limo. She looked at him for a moment, then looking back out her window seeing it as a sign of acceptance. They ride the entire way holding hands, her Tony nestled on her lap.

She is dropped off first. No way was Finn letting her ride home alone in a limo. He walks her to the door and gives her a hug goodbye and a kiss on the cheek. Rachel stood in the doorway for a moment, lingering for something more.

"Congrats again Rach. Look at you accomplishing your life's dreams at 22," he smiles.

"Thanks for coming with me Finn. This night was perfect and I'm glad I got to share it with you." With that Rachel closes the door and leans back against it clutching her Tony in her hand. Although things were strained with Finn, she can't help but think about how nice it feels to be around him again.

* * *

Another month passes and it's the 4th of July. Rachel and Finn have spent their time texting and sometimes chatting on the phone, both busy with their own lives.

Finn's been hesitant to make a move. He still feels like she's only around because Evan's gone, but isn't that what he's been waiting for this entire time? Rachel's also been walking on eggshells, unsure of what to do or say. Neither of them have really brought anything up for fear of ruining their reconnection.

Everyone has various plans for the day so Finn and Rachel end up alone in his apartment enjoying the air conditioning in the afternoon.

"So, do you want to walk down to the river later to watch the fireworks? I don't think we'll have any view from here." Finn points outside his window which has a view of another building.

Rachel laughs that deep laugh he loves. "Yeah that sounds great. Hopefully it will have cooled down a bit after the sun goes down. It's so hot. Even with this air blasting I'm dying."

Finn looks at Rachel as she's splayed across his loveseat trying to stay cool, hair pulled up in a high ponytail. It's just the two of them and they really haven't been alone that often so he decides to talk it out.

"Hey can we talk?" he blurts out.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asks.

"Us. I mean, we've spend the last month sort of dancing around the issue. What's going on?" Finn walks over to the loveseat as Rachel sits up making room for him.

"Finn I just don't know what you want from me. I'm sorry I dated Evan, but in a way I'm not. He taught me a lot about myself and what I want out of life. Taught me that I'm only ever going to truly love you."

"Rachel I just can't help but feel like I'm being chosen second. I don't know how or why you broke up with Evan and its none of my business, but –"

Rachel cuts him off. "But nothing Finn. I broke up with Evan because he wasn't you. He was never going to be you." Rachel says this with conviction, making sure Finn fully understands.

"Okay. I've just missed you so much. So much time passed and there was so much time where we barely spoke and I never ever want to get back to that place. If we get back together that's it. Forever. Because I'm telling you now that I'm never letting you go."

Rachel has tears in her eyes as she leans forward and their lips connect. He'd waited two years for this kiss. It was amazing.

Hours passed as they laid on that couch. Kissing, nipping, touching, and laughing. It was just casual and loving, and so them.

They broke away from the couch at 9pm to walk to the river hand in hand. She stands in front of him and he rests his chin on top of her head. The fireworks were amazing. This entire day was amazing.

* * *

A year later they celebrated the 4th with their wedding, on the river, under the fireworks of NYC. They danced on the patio, surrounded by their family and friends, Faithfully playing in the background.

Rachel rested her head on Finn's chest as they swayed, ignoring the crowd standing around them.

Finn leans down to kiss the top of Rachel's head. "I love you Rachel. I'm so glad you are my wife."

Rachel pulls back to give Finn a kiss on the lips. "I love you too. A year ago we came back together and it's honestly been the best year of my life. You're never getting rid of me," she giggles.

They sing the rest of the song to each other softly, letting the full meaning of the words sink in.

The dance ends and everyone claps. Carole has tears in her eyes and her dads are grinning from ear to ear. They see Kurt buzzing around making sure everything is going smoothly.

Finn walks up to the band, Rachel trailing behind him holding his hand. He grabs the mike from the singer and taps a few times.

"Excuse me everyone," he says hesitantly, "I'd like to propose a toast to my new bride."

Rachel already begins tearing up as the crowd grabs their glasses of champagne.

"Well hello everyone," Finn begins, "Thank you all so much for spending your 4th of July with us. I hope you're enjoying the party!"

The crowd hoots and hollers. He even hears a "Hell yeah!" from Puck in the background.

"First of all I would like to thank Mr. and Mr. Berry for throwing such an amazing party. Oh and to my brother Kurt for planning all of this!"

Finn then turns towards Rachel and grabs her hand again. "As you know I'm not very good with words, so I thought I'd start with a quote from Robert Burns: _Just to see her was to love her, love but her, and love forever._ Ever since Rachel and I met back in high school I knew she was the one. It sounds so cliché but we just fit together, at 5'2 and 6'4 respectively," he chuckles.

"Rachel, you just always understood me, and I you. We were drawn to each other from that very first day, even though you sort of scared me a little." Rachel laughs through her tears knowing the truth behind this.

"Although it's been a long road, today I married the woman of my dreams. You are my best friend and lover, and now thankfully, my wife. Rachel, you make me a better person. I would never be where I am today if it hadn't been for you. Tonight has been more amazing than I ever could have imagined and this is only the beginning of our future together. "

Rachel wipes the tears from her eyes as she leans her head up to kiss Finn. Finn raises his glass of champagne in the air. "To my beautiful bride! May you always feel safe and loved and cherished."

The crowd clinks their glasses together and Finn hears his mom yell "And give me some grandbabies!" from the front row. Rachel shouts back "Of course!" and there are more cheers followed by a big grin from Finn.

The crowd begins to dissipate back to their tables and Rachel and Finn to theirs.

As they sat in their seats Rachel reaches over to grab Finn's hand and spins the cool piece of metal on his fourth finger. "Kinda weird huh? You wearing a wedding ring."

"Nah, I think it looks good," he replies holding his hand up in the air.

"I think it's sexy," she says, grabbing his finger and kissing his ring.

"Well tonight you bet your ass I won't be anything but this here ring on my finger," he winks.

Rachel throws her head back and laughs and they begin to eat dinner as they look around at their friends and family.

This is where they were meant to be all along.

 **There you have it! I hope you've enjoyed it! Let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
